This predoctoral training program is dedicated to the training of outstanding scientists in the pharmacological sciences. The program consists of formal coursework, seminar courses focusing on scientific communication skills, short-term research training rotations in 3 laboratories, and original doctoral research. Basic courses in cell biology or neurobiology, molecular biology, biostatistics and advanced pharmacology are required. Elective specialized courses are also required. Departmental seminars and seminar courses acquaint the student with current research in pharmacological sciences and teach them how to present a research seminar with confidence. After finishing their research rotations and qualifying examinations, the students identify a research mentor, propose a research topic, choose an advisory committee, and engage in advanced research. The anticipated duration of training is 5 years. [unreadable] [unreadable] A great diversity of research areas is available to trainees. The research focus of the 37 core faculty, 22 participating faculty, 84 postdoctoral scientists and 42 graduate students can be grouped into 4 major areas: Cell Surface Receptors, G Proteins, Protein Kinases and Signal Transduction Mechanisms; Neuropharmacology; Nucleic Acids, Cancer & Antimicrobial Pharmacology; and Experimental Therapeutics. Cell and molecular approaches are particularly strong, but systems-level research such as behavioral pharmacology and analysis of knock-in and knock-out mice is also available. Excellent physical facilities are available for all research areas. [unreadable] [unreadable] The student who completes this predoctoral training program has acquired basic knowledge of pharmacology and related fields, in-depth knowledge in the dissertation research area, the ability to evaluate scientific literature, mastery of a variety of laboratory procedures, skill in planning and executing an important research project in the pharmacological sciences, and the ability to communicate results, analysis, and interpretation. This provides a sound basis for scientific careers in academia, government or industry. [unreadable] [unreadable]